Un día diferente
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy Weasley adora la rutina y no tiene ni idea de que ese día será absolutamente diferente a todos los demás. Y por un buen motivo, cabría añadir. Este fic participa en el reto "Cumpleaños del 2012" del foro "The Ruins".


**UN DÍA DIFERENTE**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a la señora Rowling_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el resto __**"Cumpleaños del 2012" **__del foro __**"The Ruins"**__. El personaje que he escogido para participar ha sido Percy Weasley, que cumplirá treinta y seis años el próximo mes de agosto._

* * *

Percy Weasley adora la rutina. No sabe qué sería de su vida si no tuviera que levantarse todos los días a la misma hora, darse su ducha de siempre y tomar su ya clásico desayuno compuesto por café, huevos revueltos con bacon y una pieza de fruta. Le gusta salir de casa cuando el minutero está en el lugar adecuado y ser de los primeros en llegar al Ministerio de Magia porque tiene un puesto muy importante al que no renunciaría por nada del mundo. Le resulta tremendamente reconfortante descubrir que su secretaria es incluso más puntual que él mismo y siempre la saluda utilizando el característico _"Buenos días, Margaret. ¿Tienes preparada mi agenda del día?"_, para después entrar a su despacho, hechizar la ventana para que muestre un precioso paisaje nevado aunque estén en pleno mes de agosto y afuera haga muchísimo calor, sentarse frente a su ordenadísimo escritorio y agitar la varita para que los pergaminos que quedaron pendientes por organizar el día anterior vuelen hasta la mesa. Lo que viene después es distinto cada día porque Percy Weasley debe encargarse de asuntos de diversa índole, pero casi nunca hay sorpresas desagradables. Cuando todo sale tal y como espera, puede decir que es un gran día y regresar a casa a media tarde, tras tomar un almuerzo ligero en la cafetería del Ministerio, y ser recibido por la sonrisa de Audrey y los gritos entusiastas de Lucy. A veces echa de menos a Molly porque la mayor de sus hijas pasa casi todo el año en Hogwarts, pero Percy también ha podido adaptarse a esa rutina porque sabe que la niña está justo donde le corresponde.

Sin embargo, la mañana de aquel veintidós de agosto no comienza como siempre porque, para completo horror de Percy, el despertador no funciona. Normalmente el brujo es capaz de abandonar los sueños por sus propios medios, pero la noche anterior Audrey lo mantuvo ocupado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y se ha dormido. Además, no se trata únicamente de tener que renunciar a la ducha y al desayuno. No. Ya llega tarde al trabajo y eso nunca le ha pasado antes. Tampoco son muchas las ocasiones en las que ha soltado un improperio de esas características, pero las palabras malsonantes se le escapan de entre los labios cuando se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor en busca de la ropa. Le extraña un poco que Audrey no esté allí porque ella acostumbra a levantarse cinco minutos después que él, porque siempre ocupa la ducha en segundo lugar y porque siempre se ríe cuando Percy tiene que hacer el desayuno, día tras día, semana tras semana y mes tras mes.

Percy estira una mano hacia la mesita de noche y se pregunta si sus ojos no le estarán engañando. Le cuesta creer que Audrey se haya levantado y haya permitido que se quede dormido. Ella sabe lo importante que son para él la rutina y el cumplir con las obligaciones y por un segundo se pregunta si es posible que les haya ocurrido algo a alguna de las niñas. No tarda en descartar la idea porque, de ser así, Audrey le hubiera avisado, eso seguro. Así pues, está más que dispuesto a reprocharle a su esposa semejante comportamiento cuando ella entra a la habitación. Ya está vestida y peinada y luce como si llevara horas despierta. En cuanto ve a Percy, le sonríe como sólo Audrey sabe sonreír y se acerca para darle el siempre bienvenido beso de buenos días.

—Creí que no te ibas a levantar nunca, dormilón.

Le revuelve el cabello juguetonamente y se desliza hasta al ventana para abrir las cortinas y dejar que el sol y la suave brisa matutina se cuelen en el dormitorio. Percy la mira con los ojos entornados e intenta colocarse el pelo correctamente. Odia estar despeinado y Audrey adora sacarle de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —Le reprocha de muy mal humor—. Voy a llegar tardísimo al Ministerio.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, Percy. Ya les he dicho que no vas a poder pasarte por allí. Y, por si te sirve de consuelo, no han puesto ninguna pega.

Percy da un respingo y entorna los ojos. ¿Acaso su mujer se ha vuelto completamente loca? Audrey nunca ha estado demasiado bien de la cabeza, todo hay que decirlo, pero jamás ha demostrado un comportamiento tan excesivamente irresponsable. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya tomado la libertad de obligarle a tomarse un día libre? Es total y absolutamente esperpéntico y Percy no puede dejar que las cosas se queden así. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que quiere a su mujer porque, aunque no esté dispuesto a reconocerlo abiertamente, no le parece que sea tan mala idea quedarse en casa durante todo ese miércoles, con Audrey y las niñas y sin hacer absolutamente nada. _"¡Oh, Dioses! ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo, Percy Weasley? ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en esas barbaridades? Eres un hombre responsable y entregado a su trabajo y no puedes faltar a tu puesto sólo por hacer el vago. No, señor. Lo que Audrey ha hecho no está nada bien y necesitas que te dé una explicación. Y más le vale a esa chiflada que tienes por esposa que sea convincente"._

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Percy se levanta y procura que se le note lo enfadado que está. Audrey sólo alza una ceja y no se le ve ni medianamente impresionada.

—¿Cómo que por qué he hecho eso? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de qué día es hoy?

Percy se lo piensa. Es veintidós de enero de dos mil doce. Es miércoles y Margaret había preparado una reunión con el Jefe del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos porque tienen que organizar el transporte de los equipos de quidditch durante la próxima temporada europea. ¿Qué tiene de especial un día así? Audrey, que ha estado esperando una respuesta con bastante paciencia para tratarse de ella, chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Serás tonto, Percy!

El brujo está dispuesto a reclamarle ese insulto tan absolutamente gratuito, pero entonces un vendaval de pelo oscuro y carácter nervioso entra en tromba en la habitación. Lucy no se anda con muchos miramientos antes de arrojarse contra él y Percy se las ve y se las desea para alzarla en brazos. Antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo más, la niña se agarra a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas y le llena la cara de besos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Así que se trata de eso. Percy saca cuentas y llega a la conclusión de que acaban de caerle encima treinta y seis años. Y ni siquiera se ha acordado. Seguramente Audrey tenga razón cuando le tacha de ser tonto, pero el pobre hombre considera que el olvido es algo normal teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que tiene últimamente en la cabeza. Porque a los problemas del trabajo hay que añadirle que aún no han comprado el material que Molly necesita para su segundo año en Hogwarts. Y eso por no mencionar que sus hermanos y él están buscando un día apropiado para ayudar a su padre a hacer un par de reformas que La Madriguera viene necesitando desde hace unos meses.

Percy, que ha estado un poco absorto en todas esas cosas, reacciona cuando siente los pequeños dedos de su hija menor estirándole las orejas. Lucy se ríe y empieza a contar desde el uno con la firme intención de alcanzar la meta definitiva. Seguramente se cansará cuando llegue al número quince, pero Percy se deja hacer y descubre que le gusta recibir esa clase de mimos. A decir verdad, siempre le ha gustado, pero por lo general está demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ello.

Cuando Lucy llega al número diez, Molly entra al dormitorio y va directa hacia él. Su primogénita tiene un carácter mucho más tranquilo y es una niña bastante reflexiva, pero tampoco duda a la hora de abrazarse a él. Lucy protesta un poco porque se ha descontado, pero nadie le presta mucha atención. Percy se deja hacer nuevamente y un par de segundos después las dos niñas se agarran de la mano y abandonan la habitación asegurando que deben buscar su regalo de cumpleaños porque es muy guay y le va a gustar un montón. Sólo entonces Percy y Audrey se quedan solos otra vez y su mujer se acerca a él y se agarra a su cuello como ya hicieran antes sus adorables hijitas. Hay algo malicioso en los ojos de su esposa cuando se pone de puntillas, le besa los labios y le susurra su felicitación al oído. Percy sabe que lo ocurrido la noche anterior sólo es un adelanto insignificante de lo que le espera ese día y se estremece entero, olvidándose por completo del trabajo y las obligaciones.

—¡Papá, papá! —Lucy vuelve corriendo y gritando. Arrastra a su hermana por el pasillo y se planta frente a él con las puntas de los pies muy juntas y la sonrisa iluminando su rostro infantil—. ¡Venga, Molly! ¡Dáselo, dáselo!

La aludida extiende los brazos y le entrega su regalo con absoluta solemnidad. Percy se esmera por retirar el papel todo lo despacio que puede, sonriendo ante la evidente expectación de una Lucy que da saltitos y no se queda callada y una Molly que le observa detenidamente y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Vaya, niñas! Es una corbata muy bonita. Muchísimas gracias.

Lucy grita una vez más y Molly se ríe. Tan sólo la mayor de las hermanas es consciente de que papá no se pondrá esa corbata de la misma forma que no se pone todas las que le han regalado antes pero, ¿qué clase de hombre responsable sería si fuera por ahí con una corbata que luce a modo de estampando multitud de gatitos de colores que, para más inri, se mueven? Lo que Percy hará será guardarla en el primer cajón de su cómoda, junto a las decenas de corbatas similares que atesorará hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Bueno, niñas. ¿Qué os parece si dejamos que papá se ponga guapo? Tenemos que irnos al parque, ¿recordáis?

Ellas asienten y abandonan la habitación sin protestas. Audrey le guiña un ojo y le invita a ir al baño con un gesto. Mientras Percy se adecenta, ella organiza la habitación y deja caer un par de miradas de lo más sugerentes. Percy no contiene una risita y piensa nuevamente en el asunto de la rutina. Está bastante convencido de que ese día va a ser muy diferente a los demás y que, seguramente, también sea mucho mejor. Ya no le avergüenza reconocer que no le importa no acudir al Ministerio. Es su cumpleaños y lo único que quiere es disfrutarlo junto a las tres personas más importantes de su vida. Y que le den a todo lo demás.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tengo a Percy y familia tan claros dentro de mi cabeza que no me cuesta nada escribir sobre ellos. Sé que este relato es muy cortito, pero he contado lo que quería contar que no necesito añadir ni una línea más. Ya que estoy, os comunico que si queréis saber un poquito más sobre estos Weasley en concreto hay unos cuantos fics que giran en torno a ellos en los que podréis ver ampliada mi visión sobre estos personajes. Tampoco quiero pasarme con la auto publicidad, así que corto aquí y suspiro aliviada porque he podido quitarme un nuevo reto de encima. Si es que me meto en unos berenjenales._

_Para cualquier comentario o consulta que queráis hacer, basta con rellenar el cuadradito de ahí abajo. No muerde ni nada._

_Besos y hasta pronto._


End file.
